Red Robin
Tim Drake aka''' Red Robin''' is the third sidekick of Batman and one of the main characters of Young Justice Abridged. Personality To be added... Physical appearence To be added... History Origins In 2008, Tim Drake figured out Batman’s secret identity and sought Bruce out to become the new Robin. Batman was initially hesitant, since he was still reeling from the death of Jason Todd, but Bruce ultimately accepted Tim's proposal and trained him to become the third Robin. Tim was always good with computers, but almost a little too good, as he had a habit of dating artificial intelligence, such as his girlfriend A.B.B.Y. Formation of Young Justice On July 4th, 2010, four ice-themed villains (Mr. Freeze, Captain Cold, Icicle Jr. and Killer Frost) attacked four separate locations at the same time. Robin intervened during Mr. Freeze’s rampage through Gotham, although he gained the upper hand in the fight, Robin lost the “mood” to finish Freeze, and brought Batman in to deliver the finishing blow. After the ice villains were dispatched every sidekick arrived with their respective hero at the Hall of Justice. The four sidekicks: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Speedy were under the impression that they were going to become members of the Justice League. As the four were led into the basement of the Hall of Justice with their mentors they took seats and were told to stay where they were while the Justice League partied with drugs, hookers and alcohol. When Speedy realized that the Justice League were essentially self-centered celebrities who spent all their time partying and only rarely solving actual problems, he confronted them. When the sidekicks came to their mentor’s sides they were informed by Speedy that the Hall of Justice was not the real headquarters of the League, and that it was really an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower. Apparently, Green Arrow had told him this while he was drunk. Speedy left in a fit, while commenting on how the League had lost it’s way. The League still insisted that the three remaining sidekicks stay put as they went out. The 3 Friends voiced their disappointment at not having been able to join the League, so Robin came up with a plan to break into the Cadmus facilities that the League was currently investigating. Robin flirted with the League’s computer until it gave him the location of the Cadmus building. They planned to enter by setting a fire in the building and enter during the confusion. This attempt mostly went according to plan, but Kid Flash was nearly killed, requiring Robin to rescue him. The Team moved into an elevator shaft, and Robin flirted with a computer leading to the lower levels of the building. Once there, the group discovered incredible creatures roaming the under levels of the building. Aqualad instructed them to remains calm and not to move a muscle, however Kid Flash passed gas, alerting the creatures (genomorphs) and staff to their prescense. The group stumbled across Project Kr, an attempt to clone Superman. The specimen had only aged to about 16 years of age, and it had genomorphs interacting with it telepathically. However once the sidekicks had entered the room, the genomorphs activated the Superboy’s Killing mode and began to play epic fight music as Superboy mopped the floor with the teens. As they awoke, Superboy introduced himself as Superman’s Clone, he also had a Russian accent that bewildered the group at first. Superboy explained that he was raised in the cave and had only been outside once to see Star Wars, unfortunately it was the Phantom Menace. Disgusted, Aqualad promised to show Superboy a “real” movie if he helped them escaped. Superboy complied and helped them level the building, attracting the attention of the Justice League. The League attempted to shut down the Team before it had a chance to start, but was persuaded otherwise by Robin and Superboy. Tim appealed to Bruce, explaining that he wasn’t Jason and wouldn’t make the same mistakes. Batman allowed the team to be formed under the name Young Justice and built an HQ for the team called Mount Justice in Happy Harbour. Batman explained that Black Canary would be their trainer, Red Tornado would be their janitor and he would be their commander. Soon they were joined by Miss Martian, the 5th member of their team and awaited their next mission. Black Ops and Family Black Canary: "Now, tell me what he did wrong." Robin: "Oh, oh! He went down like a little bitch!" Black Canary: "Correct. Ten points to Robin." Shortly after the Cadmus break-in the members of Young Justice were settling into their lives at Mount Justice, a few members of the team slept over, watched films and watched the sun set. Black Canary introduced herself and announced that she would be training them in hand-to-hand combat. Some of the super-powered members of the team objected, citing that they already had super-powers and didn't need to know how to fight. Black Canary proved them wrong by very easily beating both Kid Flash and Superboy, much to Robin's pleasure. The team bonding was cut-short by Batman who called them down to the mission room, and let them know that he had found the porn they had stashed in their rooms. Mission to Santa Prisca To be added... AMAZO Incident To be added... Red Hood Incident To be added... Encounter with The Brain and Mallah To be added... The Team vs. The Injustice League To be added... Mission to Bialya To be added... Powers and Abilities To be added... Appearances To be added... Quotes To be added... Trivia *Unlike in the original Young Justice show, this Robin is Tim Drake. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Bat-Family Members Category:Young Justice Members